Dragons at Heart
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: one event can rip destiny in two, that same event cam bring family together. After Arthur takes things too far Merlin leaves abandoning his destiny with Arthur. He starts his quest to fulfill a promise to a dieing man, and starts the journey of a life time. Will destiny ever be mended or is a new destiny in the works. rated t for safety
1. prologue

this is an Eragon/ Merlin crossover

Brom looked out the window of his small home, looking at the rising sun. It was mornings like these that his brother loved. Where the sun peeked bright orange over the horizon, the snow laid fresh on the ground but the green of trees remained. The town was still quiet but the sounds of birds could be heard. It was the same peace they grew up in. where all that was around was their family and nature there was no rush for anything. He picked up his pipe and lighted it inhaling deeply before blowing out the smoke. His brother always said it was a nasty habit, but he never listened, of course he was right. He shuffled back to the warmth of the fire in the fire place. He grabbed a book along the way and sat down in his chair. He opened it up to the first page. It started with a name written with gold: Bardolf, he was the first of his ancestry. Then his two brothers and sister. Colbey, Dallen and Wren. Bardolf was the first of the dragonlords the only one to have the family to be able to control as well as communicate with a dragon where as his siblings only had the power to communicate with the dragons. Colbey, Dallen, and Wren were the first dragon riders. No one was sure how they had gotten their powers, but some thought that a dragon had owed their family a debt. When Bardolf died his power was passed to his main heir, his second eldest son Barnum. The rest of the siblings became dragon riders as did their heirs. The power of the dragonlord was only passed from father to son though which son at times, was unknown. There were more dragon riders and dragon lords than those in his family, the house of Bardolf, there was the house of Dlabert, the house of Marwood, the house of Sadler, and the house of Hamilton, consisting of elves and humans. The families had grown over the ages, at one point there was over 1000 dragon riders at once. Then war came and it kept coming. The numbers of dragon riders decreased to under 50. Brom flipped through the family tree to the last 3 generations. His great-grandfather Balder, who passed his powers to his only child Bert. And from Bert the power of the dragonlord was passed to this son, Brom's father, Brainard. And from Brainard to Balinor, Brom's elder brother.

Yes, it had been long since he had seen Balinor. His brother left when he was 18. he went to a kingdom called Camelot. He saw his brother once after that

**Flashback**

he was in the market at the time.

"Excuse me can you tell me where I can find Brom?" a cloaked man asked someone to his right. He heard no response so he guessed they pointed over to him. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Brom?" he turned and there stood the cloaked man standing half a foot over him. The shadows from his hood castes a shadow over half his face but he still saw the rest, it was his brother.

"Balinor!" Brom hissed pulling his brother into an ally.

"I'm sorry for showing up here like this Brom but I need to warn you." Balinor said.

"I'm not mad at you brother just surprised. What did you want to warn me about?" Brom asked.

Balinor glanced up and down the alley grabbing his little brother's shoulders.

"I was betrayed, all of us were. The king of Camelot said he wanted peace between the dragons and dragon lords. He lied he slaughtered the dragon's who tried to protect us, then took us captive for public execution. A man there who I trusted broke me out. I went to a village. There was a woman." Balinor paused shaking his head. "The knights followed me. They continue to do so. They will come here, hide, tell them nothing. Just be careful, I can't lose you Brom, your the only family I have left."

"Alright brother."

"I must go, be safe Brom." Balinor said, with a kiss on his brother's brow and a swish of his cloak, Balinor disappeared.


	2. hate my ears

this is an Eragon/ Merlin crossover

_**Here we go readers it's MERLIN!**_

Merlin flopped onto his bed and groaned. Gaius followed his ward inside his room and sat down. Merlin turned his head and looked at the old man.

"This is ridiculous, Gaius. When Kilgharrah told me Aithusa was now my dragon he never told me I'd change. Then he went and bonded us so we will be close. I swear these ears will get me killed. 'Our gift to you' my arse!" Merlin exclaimed then buried his face in his pillow. Gaius ran a fatherly hand over Merlin's raven hair. Gaius could make out Merlin's frustrated sigh.

"All we have to do is grow your hair out." Gaius said hopefully.

Merlin rolled on his side once again and looked at Gaius.

"Do you _really_ think that any thing could hide _my _ears, Gaius, really. They stick out so far no matter how long I grow my hair you'll still see them stick out." Merlin said. Gaius sighed and stood.

"Get rest Merlin we all have a long day tomorrow."

Merlin groaned loudly bringing a smile to the old man's lips.

Merlin woke up at the crack of dawn and grabbed an apple before heading off to wake up Arthur. Merlin pushed Arthur's door open with his back while carefully balancing two trays of food. He paused the trays on the table and walked over to the curtains. He flung the curtains with a shout of "Rise and Shine". He heard Gwen yawn.

"Good morning Gwen." Merlin greeted.

"Mornin' Merlin." Gwen said. She turned to her husband and shook him. Arthur gave a tired groan and pulled the cover over his head.

"Arthur if you don't get up I'll have to let Merlin drag out of bed." Arthur mumbled something incoherent so Gwen sat up and allowed Merlin to drag her husband out of bed. Arthur kicked his legs as Merlin pulled his king to the ground smiling proudly. Arthur glared at his smug manservant standing above him.

"I put the food on the table. I'll leave you two to be while I go help the other servants set up for the arrive of Prince Orthorien." Merlin slipped out of the room leaving Arthur and Gwen do whatever.

Prince Orthorien arrived in silk of green his knights followed behind him dressed in armor ready to protect their prince. The prince had light brown hair like the leaves in fall that was unruly covering his ears almost completely, but the prince's eyes were brilliant green. The irises were lined with forest green, and bright green that was highlighted with aqua. Prince Orthorien was the son of a new king who recently took over the land that was formerly Cenred's. When the prince passed Merlin bowed and looked up, catching a glimpse of pointed flesh sticking out towards the back of his head.

Merlin and Gaius went back to their chambers after the welcoming banquet came to an end. They sat at the diner table

"Gaius where does prince Orthorien come from?" Merlin asked. Gaius looked at Merlin curiously.

"What do you mean?" Gaius asked.

"Well when I first saw the prince there was.. well pointed flesh sticking out of his hair by the back of his head. Then at the banquet he kept staring at me."

"I don't know but from what you tell me about the flesh he might be an elf."

"An elf." Merlin said doubtfully.

"Yes, but be careful Merlin they can be very cunning if given the right motivation." Merlin nodded and yawned.

"Go to bed Merlin." Gaius said as he stood and went to his own bed.

Merlin was woken when his bedroom door burst open slamming against the wall. He looked groggy at the door as three guards rushed in. next thing Merlin knew they were dragging him out of bed and into the throne room. The guards pushed Merlin to his knees. Merlin looked up at his king pacing in-front of his throne.

"Sire?" Merlin asked.

"there are accusations that you robbed prince Orthorien tonight while he was sleeping." Arthur stated. Merlin looked at him questionably.

"I wouldn't do such a thing sire, you know I wouldn't. You know me." Merlin said.

"You see I said the same thing when he came to me and told me it was you. But the guards who went in your room found his gold incrusted sword." Merlin looked utterly confused.

"Why would I need a sword Sire I don't even know how to use one?" Merlin asked. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_I_ know that Merlin but... the only way he'll agree to the peace treaty is if you are punished how he sees fit." The silence in the room made the tension rise to the point one could cut it with a knife.

"And what is that exactly sire." Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed, he did not want to answer that question, but Merlin had the right to know.

"twenty lashes." Arthur said simply. The guards behind Merlin gasped. Twenty lashes were saved for the most server punishments, it was right next to being executed.

Hehehe I know I'm crule but hopefuly will be updating soon- ABD


	3. καίνυμι αύτη ἄλγος

**I couldn't leave you guys hanging**

Merlin was tied tight to the whipping pole. He steadied his breathing remembering Gaius' words ,'if you tighten your muscles it will cause more damage, best be lax to cause minimum damage.' so that is what Merlin tried to do. He relaxed his muscles and focused on his breathing. He kept his eyes closed picturing himself sitting in a field with Will, Fraya, and his father. They were having a picnic on a sunny day, just talking.

Merlin heard the air rushing through the air then pain, incredible pain. It felt ten times worse than the serket sting. Merlin's eyes flew open and locked eyes with the one person in the crowd who had seen him cry, his strength, Gaius. He stood in the crowd eyes wide and watering. Gaius mouthed words to Merlin words of comfort only Merlin would know. '_be strong Merlin. You are strong, Merlin. You are powerful Merlin. Stay calm.' _

in turn Merlin mouthed back softly to himself.

"εγώ."

Crack!

"είμαι ένα/"

Crack!

"δράκων ἄναξ"

Crack

"εγώ καταπροΐξομα"

Crack!

"καίνυμι αύτη"

Crack!

"ἄλγος"

Crack!

Merlin hissed, but he would not cry out.

Crack! Crack!

The pain was past his torture with Morgana.

He kept his eyes locked with Gaius who's eyes glimmered with tears.

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

Merlin could no longer hold up his own weight letting his body sink as far as possible.

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

It was finally over. He could feel the warmth of his blood as it ran down his legs, but felt nothing on his back but pain. He felt someone release his hands and meet the cool ground with pleasure. He looked up and saw Gaius, and Gwaine rushing towards him before the blackness swallowed him whole.

When Merlin came through Merlin was lying on his stomach on the cot used for patients.

"G-aius" Merlin croaked.

Gaius and Gwaine spun and rushed to Merlin's side.

"Merlin, how do you feel?"Gaius asked.

"Merlin tried to tilt his head but decided against it.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No my boy."

"I feel like I spent a nice torture session with Morgana, and she fed me to a whole flock of Serkets."

"drink some water." Gwaine said putting a glass of water to Merlin's lips. Merlin sipped the water gingerly. He also ate a piece of bread before welcoming the numbness of the darkness.

the meanings:

εγώ είμαι ένα δράκων ἄναξ εγώ καταπροΐξομαι καίνυμι αύτη ἄλγος

I am a dragon lord I shall overcome this pain


	4. Percival

**I'm sorry for the wait so... the story continues.**

When Merlin came through Merlin was lying on his stomach on the cot used for patients.

"G-aius" Merlin croaked.

Gaius and Gwaine spun and rushed to Merlin's side.

"Merlin, how do you feel?"Gaius asked.

"Merlin tried to tilt his head but decided against it.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No my boy."

"I feel like I spent a nice torture session with Morgana, and she fed me to a whole flock of Serkets."

"drink some water." Gwaine said putting a glass of water to Merlin's lips. Merlin sipped the water gingerly. He also ate a piece of bread before welcoming the numbness of the darkness.

Percival walked into Gaius' chambers and took a seat next to Merlin's bed. He looked at Merlin's back and cursed silently. Long deep cuts dug into his back. He could see where Gaius had pulled out shards of glass and tips of knives. It was the first time he'd seen a whip like that. The strands were thick leather with embedded mail, glass and tips of knives that broke off and found their place randomly in the strands. When the first lash came down he watched as Merlin's back arched and eyes snap open. He felt his gut clutch as Merlin locked eyes with Gaius seeking strength from the only person the boy saw as a father. He watched as Gaius whisper words of comfort to his 'son'. And almost cried as each crack of the whip he mouthed words that he couldn't understand. He's know, for a while now, not that he'd say. Percival knew he was a quiet person, better at watching things unfold but not being in the middle of it. It was then he saw Merlin use magic to aid Arthur in the battle against Caerleon. When Arthur was facing a man who made me look small. He was about to strike him and Merlin's eyes shown gold causing the man's sword to swing to the opposite side. Then a second time when Arthur was on the ground and the large man held his sword behind his head for maximum momentum Merlin's mot moved and eyes glowed and the man's sword found the ground behind him. That was when he first found out. Percival could not deny he was ready to turn Merlin it till he saw Merlin with Arthur when they returned home. There was no hate in him, no desire to hurt Arthur, only love and respect. Percival could tell that Merlin saw Arthur as a older brother, even if he never told anyone. It was then Percival promised himself, wherever Merlin would go, he would follow.

"Get better, Merlin." Percival said before standing and leaving.

Gaius sat next to Merlin as the boy slept and smiled. The boy's elvish ears poked though his raven hair so that the tips were visible. Gaius rubbed the tip of Merlin's ear making him mumble and bury his face deeper into his pillow.

"You were right about the ears." Gaius whispered to Merlin who groaned. Merlin turned his head and blinked tiredly at his mentor. His hair flopped behind his head reviling his whole ear.

"I hate these ears." Merlin mumbled. Gaius laughed.

"You should be able to move around in a few days." Gaius said as he fetched Merlin a bowl of soup.

Three weeks Merlin was able to walk short distances, with supervision. To Merlin's surprise, Percival was the one who was with him the most. Percival followed Merlin, as he insisted he wanted fresh air. Merlin walked slowly, hunched slightly, through the courtyard, heading to the training field. Percival  
followed a step behind Merlin hand ready to catch Merlin when he stumbled. Then a flash of purple made Merlin stumbled back, back away from the visiting prince. Percival immediately reacted, righting Merlin while stepping in-front of him. Percival kept his hand on the hilt of his sword eyes trained on the prince who had stopped and smirked.

"You will stay away from Merlin." Percival hissed. The prince said nothing but smirked and continue on.

"You alright Merlin?" Percival asked. Merlin nodded.

"Let's just keep going." Merlin said as he took the first step. Percival continued after merlin till they got to the field. Merlin found a spot in the shade and stood. He looked at Percival.

"Wi-will you help me." Merlin whispered looking down at the spot he wished to sit. Percival nodded and held Merlin by the forearms and lowered Merlin to the ground.

"Thank you percival. You can go train if you want to, I like watching." Merlin said. Percival nodded slowly and started towards the field.

"Percival, can you not tell the others I'm here, especially Arthur, he probably doesn't want to see me." Merlin asked looking down at this hands.

"Only if you're sure." Percival said.

"I am." Merlin said with a curt nod. Percival nodded and started to the others where they were training. Merlin watched them, like he always had. Watched them as they laughed, beat each other, watched as they would laugh when someone fell. It was as if nothing happened, but something did. The small string that bonded Merlin to Arthur was frayed. It no longer flexed as it did once, but stood ridged as a tree.

Arthur looked up to the sky as he laughed, his insides laughing with. Was this not what life was meant to be like, carefree, joyful?As his chuckles recided he lowered his head only to see a figure by the tree that stood on the outskirts of the training field. He watched as the figure struggled to stand. Then watched as the figure walk into the sunlight showing his thin tall frame, and retreat towards the palace. Arthur turned to his knights.

"Do any of you know who was watching us?" He asked looking carefully at each knight.

"Why?" Percival asked.

"Because whoever it was left in a hurry and looked injured." Arthur said. Percival dropped his sword and ran in the direction of the tree, stopping for a second before running the same way as the mysterious figure. Percival ran along the path till in the horison he saw the shape of smoeone kneeling on the ground. Percival rushed forward and droped to his knees next to the boy.

"'m sorry. 'm sorry." Merlin mumbled over and over. Percival put a hand on his shoulder and looked at merlin till he turned his head and looked at him with a watery blue eye.

"You have nothing to be sorry for merlin. You have gone through more than any man ever should. You are broken merlin, I understand that, I have been too. But let me help put you back together." Percival said. Merlin slowly nodded.

"B-but how?" Merlin asked.

"We talk I will tell you everything about me, every embarrassing moment, every mistake I ever made I will give you all my trust. Then when you are ready you can tell me. Alright?" He asked. Merlin looked at him and slowly nodded.

"Good lets go to gaius, I'm starving." Percival said helping the too thin man up.

**AN) Alright I hope you guys liked this. I'm sorry if this came out as gay, that was so not my intent. Well I love when people favorite and follow but what I love more is when people review. Yes I am being forward so take the hint and REVIEW!**


	5. So cold

**Well guys here you go. Not as good as I would have wanted. But I needed to get on with the plot. Not as into Percival as I would have liked to get but, there will be more of him I swear! It may be hard to believe but this chapter is two full pages! So Enjoy I'm done now, because Hey who actually reads this stuff?!**

_"Oh you can't hear me cry_

_seen my dreams all die_

_from where you're standing, on your own_

_it's so quiet here_

_and I feel so cold_

_this house no longer_

_feels like home"_

_~So cold by_

Percival watched as Merlin picked at his bread.

"you know most people eat their bread." Percival said as he sipped his soup. Merlin looked up and blushed before taking a bite.

"I was born in a small village. My Father was the village elder, in charge of keeping us safe, ran patrols at night. My mum she cooked for the sick, had all the children in our village under her care."

Merlin looked up and smiled.

"My mum was the same." he said too.

"but then one day bandits took over. My mother told me to run, so I did... they burned my village to the ground." Percival said. Merlin looked up sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered.

"There's nothing you could have done, Merlin. It's our past and our responses that shape us. If that didn't happen I wouldn't be where I am now. I was taken in by a clan of druids. They shaped me into, well, me. But that only lasted so long. Our camp was attacked. After that I found myself working for a bunch of Mercenaries." Merlin's eyes widened and Percival smiled.

"It was actually quite fun. Everyone was scared of me. Except for one person, who actually saved me from that career , Lancelot. We stuck together since then."

"He was a good man." Merlin whispered.

"Aye, he was. He made me level headed. It worked when we went up against Annis' army. I was standing by you, if you remember. Tell me what does 'Ecg aetstande' mean?"

Merlin went pale, white as a sheet.

"I-I..."

"Don't worry Merlin I trust you. I'm just curious that's all."

"It was to make the giant's sword stay.

Merlin gulped and looked at his hands.

"I've had magic since I was a babe. It's my destiny to protect Arthur. That's what I was doing then, helping Arthur."

"I knew that's what you did. You love Camelot too much. You couldn't hurt him or any of us. "

Merlin closed his eyes and placed his head on the table.

"He hasn't spoken to me." he whispered.

"I know." Percival whispered.

"Why?" Merlin turned his head and looked at Percival with wounded eyes.

Percival sighed and leaned back slightly.

"Lets sit you somewhere more comfortable first." Percival suggested and he stood. Merlin slowly stood using the table to push himself up. Percival walked around the table and grabbed hold of merlin's elbow. They slowly moved to the cot and they sat down.

"I think that Arthur is feeling guilty. He hurt you and let you hurt. He came by once but he saw you and left. He's hurting because he hurt you. He's trying to remove himself from the pain."

"And what of my pain?"

"Mer-"

"Please I can hardly walk. I can't sleep without a potion. I can't move fluently. My best friend is acting like I never existed, because it hurts him to see me? Am I even wanted?"

Percival sighed.

"He'll come through"

Four day's later:

"I should tell Arthur about Orthorien, shouldn't I?" Merlin said.

"Probably not the worst idea." Percival agreed.

2 day's later at treaty meeting:

Merlin knocked on the door to the council chambers. It opened to him and he shuffled in, his back hunched.

"Yes?" Arthur asked sounding annoyed.

"I've come to report a magical creature in Camelot." Merlin said slowly. Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes, as Orthorien watched curiously.

"An Elf is in Camelot." Merlin continued.

"And pray tell who is it?" Arthur asked not looking at merlin. Merlin glanced at Percival who gave him an encouraging nod.

"The visiting prince, Prince Orthorien." Merlin said.

"You are accusing _my _Guest of magic?!"

"Yes sire."

Arthur stood and took five long strides towards Merlin.

"What is your prof?"

"I spoke with Gaius."

"you spoke with Gaius."

"Yes sire.

"Have you seen him preform magic in my kingdom?" "no."

Have you seen his acknowledge magic?"

"No"

"Then you have no prof." Arthur said and turned to walk back to his seat.

"Please Arthur you must listen!" Merlin said.

Arthur turned slowly.

"You will let this drop merlin; you are a servant and nothing more."

"No I am your friend!" Merlin argued.

"You are a servant and I let you get away with too much!" Arthur shouted.

"When have I been wrong? I tell you things and you ignore me! If you would just listen for once in your life you might actually learn something instead of being an insufferable ass!" Merlin shouted. Arthur raised his fist.

And Merlin winded up on the ground.

Merlin clutched his cheek as warm sticky blood seeped through. It broke. That little frayed strand. Something broke. Merlin pushed himself off the ground and stood. He stood straighter than ever before, almost like nobility.

"I am sorry I offended you so sire. I guarantee that I shall not make that mistake again." Merlin said his voice a flat line

"See that you don't."

"I shall assure you. I quit. Perhaps a better more efficient servant will do. You won't have to hear my voice. You won't have to see me walk the corridors' of your home." Merlin said, then turned to Prince Orthorien. "I am sorry if I offended you My lord. But it was my duty to protect my king. If you lay a harmful hand on Camelot, it should be me that you fear." Merlin said giving his warning. He then turned to Percival.

"Is it just me now, Perce?" Merlin asked before looking at his queen and longest friend.

"I am sorry to leave you Guinevere, I have sown my seeds, now I must reap what I have sown. Oh, I am so sorry. Take care of him; he's all yours now." Merlin whispered then walked to the door.

"People used to say that the two of us were destined for great things. I think they mixed us up for someone else. I cannot protect that which does not wish to be protected. This is the end King Arthur. I'm leaving now, and I won't be coming back." Merlin whispered softly, but he knew that everyone could hear.

"Merlin." Gaius whispered softly back.

"Perhaps, you were wrong Gaius; perhaps I truly am a monster." Merlin opened the door and took a step out.

"Long live the king." He whispered then let his feet take him quickly away.


	6. It's not over

**Wow done again. Well it's not as long as the last one but, here you go. **

"_I was blown away_

_but what could I say_

_It all seemed to make sense_

_you taken away everything_

_and I can't live without_

_I tried to see the good in life_

_but good things in life are hard to find**"**_

_~It's not over, Daughtry~_

Merlin walked quickly through the corridors he was so used to. He opened the door to Gaius' chambers and marched up the steps to his chambers. He plucked up his pack from its place in the corner of the room and set it on his bed. He went to his cupboard and took out his clothes rolling them up and setting them inside the pack. He crawled under his bed and took out his magical items; his book his staff and his notes, all his research.

He laid his book and notes out and wrapped it with a square of red velvet. Taking the finished project he placed it in his pack. He rolled his blanket up and tied it to the flap of his pack.

Then with pack in one hand and staff in the other he walked down into the main chambers. Arthur was sitting on the patient bench looking at his hands. Merlin set his things on the table and walked to the shelves ignoring the fact that the king was even in there.

He took off his shirt and set it on the nearest chair, keeping his scared back to the king. He heard a small gasp, but Merlin yet again ignored it.

He grabbed a vile from the shelf and a rag. He soaked the cloth in the potion from the vile and dabbed his back.

"Merlin." Arthur said softly.

"This is to keep my wounds from getting infected. Gaius says it will be harder than most other cases. He says that the whip was probably was dipped in something, he's not sure what though." Merlin said as he set the rag down. He made a face seeing fresh blood on it and reached up to a taller shelf to grab the bandages. Slowly he wrapped his torso from pits down to his hips. He slipped his shirt back on and tied his belt around his waist.

Grabbing two viles he turned around and walked back to the table. He placed them carefully in his pack.

"Merlin I-"

"I asked Gaius once, if I was a monster. He told me I wasn't, not to even think that. But when you live my life, it's hard not to let that thought cross your mind." Merlin said walking to the cupboards and opening one of the doors blocking Arthur's view of Merlin. He reappeared with a loaf of bread in hand. He set the loaf on the table and turned to the counters where there were jars. He pulled out a small jar and opened one of the larger ones. He proceeded to scoop out some oats from the larger jar and transferring it to the smaller jar. He closed the jar and placed it into his pack. Then wrapped the bread and placed those too into his pack. He grabbed a bowl, spoon and small cooking pot and set them on the table. Taking the bowl and spoon he put them in the pack and closed it tying the straps. He took the pot and tied it to the strings hanging on the side.

"Merlin, I'm-"

"I killed for you, you know. Murdered them where they stood. There's been so many I've lost count." Merlin whispered walking to the broom closet and opened the door. He pulled out a long navy cloak and put it on.

"Damn it Merlin look at me!" the king shouted and Merlin turned to look at him.

"What the hell was that about?" the king asked.

"depends on what , what." Merlin said walking back to the table.

"The council room that what." Arthur said and Merlin's face turned to stone.

"Ah, yes, that, that was a mistake for which I am sorely sorry about. I was rash and childish. I should have looked more carefully, or not at all. I spoke out of term." Merlin said picking up his pack and slipping it onto his back. He grabbed his staff and started past Arthur.

"Merlin can't we just work this out, between us like men."

"We did work it out like men. Remember you socked me."

"Merlin please, this can't be the end, it can't be over."

"It is over. You're more like your father than I thought you were, Sire. And he would have had me killed the minute I was born." Merlin said walking out on Arthur for the first time in his life.

Arthur stared after the retreating blue cloak as it scurried down the streets of his city and left.

Suddenly his chest filled with pain. Like his heart was being ripped from his chest, choosing to follow the gangly boy instead of staying.

"What the hell did I just do?" Arthur asked, but it was too late.

_**Flash back:**_

_** Arthur was asleep leaving Merlin alone with his father. Merlin just sat cross the fire from him never taking his eyes off. **_

_** "If you ever need somewhere to go Merlin," Balinor had started. "If the Pendragons ever do anything wrong, I have a brother, he lives across the sea. He will house you, keep you safe and warm."**_

_**the next morning:**_

_** "Please." Merlin cried.**_

_** "Merlin go to my brother, let him know. Please." Balinor begged.**_

_** "I will father, but how will I know who he is?" Merlin whispered.**_

_** "He'll be unconscious when you first meet him, it's always like that." Balinor whispered then choked on a laugh. **_

_**The light in his eyes left, as did Balinor the last Dragonlord**_

_**End flash back:**_

Merlin walked to his normal clearing and let go a roar to the sky. His tears had finally left his eyes and the unfeeling sense had left.

Kilgharrah and Aithusa landed gracefully in-front of him.

Aithusa flew into Merlin's arms.

"Hey there buddy." Merlin said petting Aithusa's scales.

"I'm going to make a home for us." He said looking up at Kilgharrah.

"But I need you to stay here, till I know it's safe for you." Merlin continued.

Aithusa jumped down and glared at him.

"I know I don't want to leave but I can't let anything happen to you." Slowly Aithusa nodded and flew off.

"Take me across the sea, Kilgharrah, to my kin." Merlin said and Kilgharrah let Merlin climb onto his back and they flew off.

**School is an amazingly boring thing. But every once in a while I actually learn something! That amazing piece at the top is called an allusion. It is a reference to a piece of literature, historical figure and or place.**

**Well how did I do? Did I do good with Merlin? Can you tell I want you to review? No? Oh well then REVIEW! your reviews are what is keeping me going. I need you!**

**-NP**


End file.
